krisho: saranghae kris songsaengnim
by doubleAA10
Summary: Suho yang berumur 18 tahun menyukai gurunya, Kris, yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, bagaimana cara Suho agar dapat meluluhkan hati guru idamannya? summary sucks.. one shot.. fluff.. RnR please :D gomawo ( reverse dari saranghae suho songsaengnim)


**Saranghae Kris Songsaengnim**

ini alur reversenya " **Saranghae Suho Songsaengnim**" ^^ dibaca dan perbanyak **review** please

**Warning: YAOI, fluff, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepatan, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ one shot**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**Summary: **Suho yang berumur 18 tahun menyukai gurunya, Kris, yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, bagaimana cara Suho agar dapat meluluhkan hati guru idamannya?

**# don't be a ****silent reader please**** ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Di pagi yang cerah itu, terlihat seorang namja berwajah angel dan bertubuh mungil sedang berlari-lari kecil membawa buku pelajaran matematikanya, namja itu tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju ke kantor guru, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya selama seminggu ini.

" saemmmmm~" panggilnya girang pada seseorang yang berada di dalam kantor tersebut, pria yang dipanggil itu, Kris, merupakan guru pengganti sementara guru matematikanya yang sedang cuti hamil. Guru tampan berwajah datar yang sedang berdiri menatap kerumunan siswa siswi dari jendela pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap anak didiknya.

" hhh… kau datang lagi Suho… kali ini ada apa lagi hum?" namja manis yang daritadi menyunggingkan senyum angelic sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya itu langsung memasuki kantor tersebut, ia meletakkan buku matematikanya di atas meja Kris.

" bagaimana cara mengerjakan nomor 1-8 saem? daritadi aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya" Kris tersenyum tipis saat malaikat kecil itu datang padanya dan membuka halaman buku yang dibawanya itu, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa buah soal yang memang agak sulit untuk dikerjakan.

Sebenarnya Kris tahu ini hanya merupakan alasan anak didiknya untuk menemuinya saja, Suho anak yang tergolong sangat pintar, itu dapat Kris ketahui dari nilai ulangan matenya yang hampir sempurna dan namja mungil itu selalu dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diberikannya di depan kelas.

" baiklah.. saem akan mengajarkannya.. tapi sebelum itu kau ingin minum apa? Teh atau kopi?" guru tampan berusia 21 tahun itu beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan ke mesin pembuat minuman.

" kopi saem!" Kris sedikit menautkan alisnya lalu kembali berbalik menghadap anak didiknya.

" shireo… teh saja.. anak kecil tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak kopi.." dituangkannya teh earl grey di dalam cangkir yang telah tersedia lalu dihidangkannya di hadapan Suho.

" uuhh.. kalau tidak boleh kenapa saem tadi menanyakanku? Apalagi aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. aku sudah sma 3!" Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, gurunya yang satu ini tak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang namja yang sudah dewasa, terus saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

" ck! Bagi saem kau sudah seperti adik kecilku saja, suka menggerutu lalu memanyunkan bibir tidak jelas" Kris tetawa renyah sambil mengacak rambut curly Suho pelan saat anak didiknya makin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Tak ayal meski ia sebal, namja manis itu sangat senang ketika gurunya memperlakukannya dengan kasih, seperti sekarang Kris tampak nyaman sekali membelai rambut hazelnya serta menampakkan senyumnya yang menawan, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Suho seorang mengingat betapa dingin dan killernya guru tersebut ketika mengajar di dalam kelas. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Suho merasa dirinya begitu special saat Kris memperlakukannya berbeda dari murid-murid yang lain.

" saem.. aku menyukaimu.. karena itu lihatlah aku sebagai seorang pria saem..aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

Tangan yang mengelus rambut coklat itu langsung berhenti saat mendengarnya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Suho menyatakan hatinya pada gurunya tersebut. Sejak minggu yang lalu saat Kris mulai mengajar di sekolah SM, murid manis yang berada di hadapannya ini terus membombardirnya dengan pernyataan cintanya, namun tidak pernah sekali pun Kris bersungguh-sungguh untuk membalas pernyataannya.

Kris percaya muridnya yang satu ini tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta sebelumnya, karena itu ketika Suho tak sengaja terpesona dengan kewibawaan Kris, namja manis itu langsung mengasumsikan bahwa Kris adalah cinta sejatinya alias cinta monyet. Yah, tentu saja itu cuma pikiran yang ada di benak Kris, beda lagi dengan namja manis yang bersekukuh memaksakan cintanya pada guru tampan itu, Suho percaya bila ia terus berusaha mengejar gurunya, perlahan-lahan Kris akan membuka hati padanya.

" lihatlah.. siapa yang berbicara.. saem akan menarik ucapan saem kalau kau sudah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan mempoutkan bibirmu itu" sebelah tangan Kris terjulur untuk mencubit pipi chubby Suho yang sedari tadi menggembung imut.

" ahh.. saem.. sakitt.. lepas..khan" Kris malah dengan usil makin mencubit kedua pipi Suho yang memerah seperti apel itu, lihatlah wajah anak didiknya sangat menggemaskan ketika dua buah mata angel Suho menatapnya memelas berharap Kris akan segera melepaskan cubitannya.

" kyeopta" batin Kris sambil menahan keinginannya untuk mencium bibir tipis yang menggoda itu.

Sebenarnya Kris juga sedikit demi sedikit tertarik pada makhluk mungil di hadapannya ini, bagaimana tidak? Namja manis itu terus menganggunya selama seminggu ini hingga tanpa sadar Kris mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran seorang Suho, tetapi bagaimana pun juga Kris tak ingin mengakui hatinya untuk malaikat kecil itu. Akan dibuang kemana harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru bila ketahuan menyukai muridnya, apalagi murid yang lebih kecil 3 tahun darinya, ditambah lagi dengan peraturan sekolah yang tidak mengizinkan guru dan murid berpacaran itu membuatnya lebih tak bisa membalas pernyataan cinta Suho padanya.

" Kris congcaengnimm… hajimaa~" guru tampan itu kembali terkekeh lalu melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua pipi gembung Suho, namja manis itu langsung memijit kedua pipi merahnya yang nyilu akibat perbuatan saemnya.

Masih saja usil, guru tersebut sedikit mencondongkan dan menundukkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Suho lalu berbisik padanya " aju kiyowo"

~Blush~

" a..aku sangat imut saem?" semburat merah muncul begitu jelas pada pipi Suho ketika gurunya memujinya, seketika itu eyesmilenya yang menjadi khasnya itu langsung diperlihatkan kepada gurunya " apa itu artinya saem sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

" ma..masih belum.. kau harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkanku Suho" Kris mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya yang sempat tergagap karena terbius oleh senyuman maut anak didiknya.

" uh.. kau menyebalkan saem" Demi apa sekarang hati Kris berdetak tidak karuan saat menatap ekspresi wajah Suho yang mudah berubah itu, yang sekarang mengeluarkan puppy eyes dan pout manisnya sambil menggoyangkan sebelah lengannya manja. Uurrgghh.. sepertinya dia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggoda Suho kalau tidak mau dibalas lebih parah olehnya.

**#########KRISHO##########**

Siang itu, namja yang tengah melakukan kegiatan eskul memasaknya sedang bersiul-siul riang seraya memasukkan nampan berisi kue kering hasil ciptaanya ke oven, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan kuenya kepada guru tercintanya tersebut.

Selagi menunggu kue panggangannya matang, ia kembali mengingat kesan pertamanya seminggu yang lalu pada guru tampan tersebut. Suho mengingatnya dengan jelas, dimana hampir semua murid di kelasnya begitu membenci guru baru tersebut termasuk Suho sendiri, tentu saja dikarenakan gaya mengajar Kris yang berlagak sok senior itu, suara bassnya yang terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa, sosok emosional yang sangat mudah meledak serta kedua mata elangnya yang langsung membuat para siswa siswi di dalam kelas terdiam sambil menelan saliva mereka kasar.

Tetapi hari itu juga, kesan buruk Suho terhadap Kris mendadak berubah ketika guru tersebut menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Padahal sebelumnya guru tersebut sangat marah karena tak ada satu pun murid di kelasnya yang berhasil menjawab soal yang diberikannya, Kris sudah sangat yakin Suho pun sama seperti murid yang lain bahwa ia takkan mampu menjawab soal tersebut, namun apa yang ia prediksikan salah total. Namja manis itu dengan mudahnya mengisi soal rumit tersebut dalam hitungan satu menit sehingga tanpa sadar Kris pun memamerkan tawanya memuji kepintaran Suho, senyumnya yang menawan itu membuat Suho terpesona, rupanya guru es itu dapat tersenyum juga, begitu tampan dan manly pikir Suho saat itu.

Belum lagi saat Kris membagikan hasil ulangan matematika muridnya sehari setelahnya

" Kim Suho!" sebuah teriakan bass membuat Suho reflek berdiri terkaget, dengan kaku ia segera berjalan menuju depan kelas dimana guru matematikanya berada, namja manis itu dengan was-was menatap kertas ulangan yang dipegang Kris, takut akan dimarahi kalau saja nilai ujiannya jelek.

" kenapa tegang seperti itu? kau telah berusaha yang terbaik..lihatlah kau bahkan mendapat nilai 10, pertahankan nilaimu ya.. saem bangga sekali padamu Suho ya" lagi-lagi guru tampan itu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu kanan Suho, diberikannya kertas ujian tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Terlihat namja manis itu tersenyum senang ketika matanya menangkap nilai sempurna tertera pada kanan atas kertas tersebut.

" kau ingin makan apa Suho? Saem akan mentraktirmu sebagai suksesnya ulangan pertamamu" Suho langsung menengadah menatap saem bertinggikan 1.9 meter itu dengan mata doenya yang lebih bulat dari biasanya. Kris mati-matian menahan tawanya saat anak didik kesayangannya menatapnya dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar kegirangan.

" saem mentraktirku makan siang? Jinjja?" tanyanya kelewat senang, ia tak menyangka Kris akan berbaik hati kepadanya mengingat betapa killernya guru tersebut sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengulum senyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

" samgyetang! Boleh kan saem?" Kris kembali mengangguk lalu mengelus surai anak didiknya sayang.

" baiklah.. tapi rahasiakan hal ini sama murid dan guru yang lain yah" Kris menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir Suho, masih tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Suho berani bersumpah hatinya akan meledak ketika jari telunjuk guru tersebut tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir tipisnya, dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas betapa lembut jari panjang guru tersebut, belum lagi wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan memamerkan senyuman angkuhnya yang mampu membuatnya melting. Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti, Suho yakin ia takkan bosan-bosannya memandang wajah penuh pesona Kris yang hanya menatapnya lekat seperti sekarang ini.

Sejak saat itulah Suho dengan gencar berusaha menarik perhatian gurunya, ia ingin menemukan ekspresi wajah Kris yang lain dan saat Suho menemukan kenyataan bahwa Kris rupanya tak sedingin apa yang dipikirkannya membuatnya makin terjatuh ke dalam pesona guru blasteran Chinese-Canadian tersebut.

~piiiip~

Suho kembali tersadar akan lamunannya, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang-ulang lalu mengeluarkan kue kering dari oven yang tengah bersuara nyaring tersebut, ditaruhnya beberapa buah kue kering itu di atas kertas kado transparent bergambar love lalu dibungkusnya dengan indah, terakhir diikatkannya pita merah di atasnya. Suho tersenyum puas dengan karyanya, ia lalu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menyambar hadiah tersebut keluar dari ruangan dapur, bergegas untuk menemui gurunya tentu saja.

" saemm~ hari ini aku membuat kue di kelas memasak tadi… saem mau kan menerimanya?" guru tampan yang tengah meneguk kopinya sambil mengecek jawaban siswa itu pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan menatap namja mungil itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

" kau tidak akan meracuniku lagi dengan hasil makananmu itu kan?" tanyanya geli seraya menerima hadiah tersebut dari tangan muridnya, ditaruhnya bingkisan kecil itu di atas meja kerjanya.

" tidak akan saem.. kali ini aku yakin rasanya akan enak" ujarnya yakin sambil cengegesan menahan malu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Suho memang belajar membuat bento lalu diberikannya langsung kepada guru tersebut tanpa mencobanya terlebih dahulu, alhasil guru tampan itu harus bergegas ke toilet untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya di tengah aktifitas belajar-mengajar berlangsung setelah memakan bento buatannya.

" baiklah.. terima kasih kuenya.. nanti saem akan memakannya.. cepat kembali ke kelas sana" sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris untuk mengacak rambut hazel murid kesayangannya itu lalu ia pun mendorong punggung yang tidak terlalu lebar itu menyuruhnya keluar dari kantornya.

" ihh saem.. aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini dengan saem" dengan sekuat tenaga Suho menolak kedua tangan saem dari punggungnya ketika dirinya sudah hampir menghadap pintu depan ruangan tersebut.

Sejujurnya Kris sedikit tak rela mengusir Suho, bagaimana pun sedari tadi ia sudah sangat merindukan pemuda berkulit susu ini, ingin sekali kembali bertemu dengannya. Namun sangatlah tidak professional sebagai seorang guru bila menahan muridnya pada saat jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai.

" saem kau di dalam?" aktifitas dorong mendorong kedua manusia itu pun terhenti ketika sesosok yeoja datang memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa sekotak bekal.

Namja manis itu sedikit mendelik tidak senang ketika yeoja itu dengan santainya memasuki ruangan guru tersebut lalu meletakkan bekal buatannya di atas meja guru.

" saem.. aku memasak bekal untukmu saem, dimakan yah" mohon yeoja itu dengan suara mendayu. Betapa inginnya Suho memukul wajah yeoja jelek itu ketika ia masih betah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, sengaja mencari perhatian Kris.

Memang setelah seminggu Kris mengajar di sekolah ini, perlahan lahan beberapa yeoja beralih mengejarnya, tentu saja mengingat betapa tampan keperawakan Kris dengan tubuh tingginya yang ideal membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran di dongeng-dongeng, minus kepribadiannya yang buruk. Tetapi mereka harus sadar, catat! Suho lah orang pertama yang langsung menyadari pesona Kris dan namja manis itu berhak diistimewakan lebih daripada murid yang lain, tak peduli mereka namja ataupun yeoja.

Karena itu, Suho sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Kris yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaan yeoja itu, guru tampan itu hanya memaksakan senyum tipis tidak ikhlasnya, meski wajah bitchfacenya yang diatas angin itu jelas menutupi senyum tersebut (baca: wajah datar). Tentu saja karena Kris hanya akan tersenyum tulus kepada Suho bukan kepada yang lain.

" saem.. kue pemberian yeoja yang mana ini? Kenapa gosong sekali.. saem akan sakit kalau memakan kue kering seperti ini.. aku buang yah" yeoja yang sempat mengira hadiah itu merupakan pemberian yeoja lain pun dengan santainya membuang bingkisan pemberian Suho itu ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

Kris sempat menggeram marah dengan kelakuan kurang ajar yeoja tersebut, sebelum ia sempat memakinya Suho malah langsung berlari keluar kantor, Kris sempat menangkap wajah sendu anak didik kesayangannya yang seperti menahan tangis dengan sebelah tangannya mengepal erat di depan bibir tipisnya. Betapa inginnya ia mengejar dan menahan tangan Suho namun diurungkannya sebab itu hanya akan membuat scandal yang lebih menyusahkan mengingat statusnya yang masih seorang guru.

Dengan penuh amarah Kris pun meninju dinding dengan agak keras membuat yeoja itu meloncat kaget.

" ka!" dapat terlihat kilat amarah dari kedua mata elangnya, sudah habis kesabarannya melayani yeoja yang sedang ketakutan tersebut.

" kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan? Pergi sana! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.. bawa juga bekalmu itu sebelum kubuang juga ke tempat sampah.. aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya!" dengan dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan guru tersebut membuat yeoja yang berstatus muridnya itu keluar menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kris kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi, wajah Suho masih senantiasa memenuhi pikirannya, ia tahu namja itu pasti tidak akan datang menemuinya lagi. Meski ia tak pernah menerima perasaan namja manis itu tapi ia takkan pernah tega menyakiti hati anak didik kesayangannya, lebih tepatnya anak didik yang dicintainya. Kris mengambil bingkisan kue Suho dari tempat sampah, ia membersihkannya lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantong celananya, setelahnya ia pun menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemui anak didiknya dan yang terpenting segera meminta maaf padanya.

**#######KRISHO#########**

Kelas siang itu telah lama dimulai, dapat terlihat Suho dengan lesunya mengikuti lab kimia itu dengan setengah hati. Pikirannya terus menerawang kembali pada kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya Suho tahu ia tak pantas marah ataupun sedih dengan sikap yeoja itu, memang kue buatannya tidak begitu enak (baca: tidak layak dimakan) namun bagaimana pun juga yeoja itu tidak berhak untuk menyia-nyiakan jerih payahnya. Bukan hanya yeoja itu yang menyebabkan kesedihan di hati Suho, tapi Kris pun sepertinya tidak menanggapi perbuatan yeoja tersebut, namja yang dicintainya itu hanya diam mematung tanpa berkata apa-apa, meski Kris tidak dapat membalas perasaannya tapi setidaknya apa salahnya kalau Suho sedikit berharap agar Kris akan membelanya.

" Suho.. kau benar-benar bodoh" makinya dalam hati. Bagaimana ia dapat sebodoh itu memberikan seluruh hatinya pada seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya, seharusnya ia sadar diri kalau Kris tidak mungkin dapat membalas perasaannya setelah guru tampan itu terus menolak ataupun cenderung mengabaikan pernyataan cintanya.

" ya! Suho.. jangan mencampurkannya seperti itu!" sebuah suara menginterupsi Suho dari kegiatan melamunnya, dengan kaget namja manis itu tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan kimia yang dipegangnya ke tangan kanannya.

PRANG~

" Akh!" Suho mengaduh kesakitan sambil mencekram pergelangan tangan kanannya ketika cairan asam itu menyakiti punggung tangan kanannya.

Namja manis itu dengan segera membuka kran dan membasuh tangan kanannya dengan air dingin yang perlahan mengucur membasahi luka tersebut, ia sedikit mendesis menahan sakit, dapat dirasakannya punggung tangannya yang panas itu menjerit perih ketika bersentuhan dengan air dingin tersebut. Setelah selesai membilas luka selama hampir 10 menit, ia pun mengikuti perintah gurunya untuk mengobati lukanya di UKS.

Tidak beda jauh dengan keadaan Suho, Kris pun berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah hendak kembali mengajar di ruangan kelas yang lain, daritadi ia terus menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah, kenapa waktu sangat lama sekali berlalu eoh? Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Suho setelah aktifitas sekolah berakhir.

BRUKK

Namja jangkung itu sudah hampir mengumpat lagi ketika dirasakan seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, ia sedang dalam kondisi mood yang sangat buruk dan sangat tidak ingin seseorang datang mengacaukan kondisi hatinya.

" ya!" Kris membentak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kasar menghadap ke arah seseorang yang menabraknya tadi, namun makian yang berada di ujung lidahnya itu pun langsung terhenti ketika kedua mata elangnya menatap manusia yang paling ingin ditemuinya itu, namja manis itu tengah menunduk ke bawah masih memegang tangan kanannya yang memerah.

" omo! Suho ya.. kenapa dengan tanganmu?" panik Kris yang langsung melupakan image cool teacher nya.

Ia mengenggam tangan kanan Suho dan meneliti lukanya, namja jangkung yang menghafal jadwal pelajaran Suho tentu dapat menduga luka itu diakibatkan oleh zat kimia pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung menarik namja mungil itu ke UKS. Dibukanya pintu ruangan UKS tersebut ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan ruangan tersebut, namun sepertinya suster yang bertugas itu sepertinya sedang cuti, terlihat ruangan tersebut kosong tak berpenghuni. Kris langsung mendudukan Suho pada kursi yang tersedia di dalamnya lalu ia pun mengobrak abrik kotak p3k yang terletak begitu manisnya di atas meja. Diolesnya gel khusus anti luka bakar, bioplacenton ke luka tersebut dan perlahan ia pun membungkus tangan kanan anak didiknya dengan kain kassa.

" nah sudah selesai… untunglah luka di tanganmu masih belum sangat parah" Kris mengela nafas pelan setelah selesai mengobati luka bakar tersebut, kedua tangannya masih setia mengelus tangan kanan Suho yang terbalut itu.

" kenapa daritadi diam saja eoh? Jangan terus menunduk seperti itu, biarkan saem melihat wajahmu" mohon Kris tidak tenang, ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat anak didiknya menjadi seperi ini namun lebih baik ia tidak mengungkit kejadian tersebut.

Dengan penuh keberanian Kris menyentuh sebelah pipi Suho, mengelusnya seolah memintanya untuk menengadah menatapnya namun namja manis itu malah menepis tangannya agak kasar.

" k..kalau saem.. tidak menyukaiku.. jangan terus bersikap.. baik padaku" Kris dapat menangkap nada bergetar dalam suara Suho, hatinya menjadi ikut berdenyut sakit saat anak didiknya sekarang menengadah menatapnya dalam dengan mimik muka penuh kekecewaan, lebih tepatnya keperihan terpancar begitu jelas pada kedua mata hazelnya. Kris sangat tidak suka dengan tatapan itu, dimana biasanya Kris akan menemukan kebahagiaan dari eye smile Suho yang selalu menatapnya kini hilang tergantikan dengan kesenduan yang mendalam.

" ke.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu Ho?" Kris sedikit panik mendengarnya, kenapa tiba-tiba anak didiknya memintanya melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"me.. memang aku yang salah.. aku yang terlalu belagu.. padahal sudah jelas saem tidak menyukaiku.. tetapi aku malah.. mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak.. aku memang bodoh" Suho mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai berair itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya kasar, tak memperdulikan tangannya yang masih sangat sakit bila disentuh ataupun kain kassa yang mulai basah oleh air matanya.

" sudahlah saem.. aku tidak akan.. mengejar saem lagi.. maaf sudah menganggu saem selama ini" lanjutnya sambil meredam nyilu yang digoreskannya sendiri pada hatinya, demi apapun ia tak ingin berhenti mencintai saemnya, tapi ia juga sangat lelah dengan cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja pada guru yang dicintainya ini.

Baru saja ia hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menjauhi Kris, guru tampan itu malah berbalik memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat, masa bodoh dengan scandal yang akan tercipta bila ketahuan memeluk muridnya seperti ini, yang terpenting Kris harus menuntaskan masalahnya terlebih dahulu dengan Suho.

" kajima" Suho yang dari tadi memberontak dalam pelukan Kris itu mendadak diam mematung saat namja tampan itu memintanya untuk tidak pergi, suaranya merdu Kris yang memelas itu membuat air mata Suho kembali mengancam tumpah membasahi pipinya, ingin sekali Suho kembali menolak pelukan Kris tapi apa daya cinta di hatinya membuatnya sangat lemah menghadapi guru tersebut.

" kajima… jangan meninggalkanku.. teruslah mencintaiku Suho.." sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kanan Suho, kemudian perlahan pipi sebelahnya lagi juga ikut basah oleh air bening yang berlomba-lomba untuk turun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan kalau diperlakukan Kris selembut ini, mengingat selama ini guru tersebut tak pernah sekali pun mengindahkan perasaanya.

" jangan.. begini.. saem tidak mencintaiku..hikss.. saem bahkan tidak membelaku dari yeoja itu.. aku sudah lelah.. mencintaimu saem" jeritnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Kris dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, memaksa pria jangkung itu agar ia dapat melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuhnya. Dengan penuh kesabaran Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya mencekram kedua pergelangan Suho untuk menghentikan pukulannya.

" dengar Suho.. untuk kejadian tadi siang.. kau yang terlalu cepat menghilang sebelum aku sempat membelamu… aku bahkan memarahi muridku sendiri karenamu.. mengenai hadiah yang kau berikan padaku.. aku sama sekali tidak membuangnya.. lihatlah" Suho kembali diam ketika kedua manik hazelnya yang basah menatap kue pemberiannya masih utuh itu dikeluarkan Kris dari kantong celananya. Namja tampan itu langsung membuka pita merah yang mengikat kertas transparent tersebut lalu dilahapnya kue kering tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

" mashita.. buatkan lagi untuk saem yah.." guru tersebut tersenyum hangat padanya, namja manis itu tak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa ketika Kris memakan kue tersebut hingga habis, padahal kue itu sudah sangat tidak layak untuk dimakan tapi gurunya malah menghabiskan seluruhnya, tak peduli seberapa kotornya makanan tersebut karena diambilnya dari tempat sampah ataupun seberapa gosong kue kering tersebut.

" y.. ya… kenapa kau menangis lagi? Uljima" Kris kembali panik ketika anak didiknya kembali menangis, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Kris kali ini tidak mengerti perbuatan salah apa lagi yang ia lakukan hingga membuat namja manis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Demi apapun Kris ingin sekali menghentikan tangis malaikat kecilnya itu, rasanya Kris ingin memaki dirinya sendiri mengingat namja manis itu menangis karena dirinya.

" hikss.. saem.. kau jahatt.. kenapa kau malah.. semakin baik padaku… jangan mempermainkan..perasaanku saem" ujarnya terisak memukul dadanya sendiri untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

Kenapa guru tersebut tega sekali mempermainkan perasaannya? Di saat ia ingin menyerah untuk mencintai Kris tetapi kenapa namja itu malah membuatnya semakin susah untuk melepaskannya.

Kris sedikit menggeram lalu secepat mungkin menahan tangan Suho yang hendak menarik pegangan pintu ruangan tersebut, mencegahnya untuk keluar. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia mengunci pintu tersebut lalu menyudutkan tubuh mungil itu ke pojok, ia memenjarakan namja mungil itu dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"s.. saem?" tanya Suho kaget ketika guru tersebut menciumnya lembut di bibir berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Kali ini Kris benar-benar telah melupakan statusnya sebagai seorang guru, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah membalas perasaan Suho, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati namja yang dicintainya lebih dalam lagi. Suho yang jelas tidak mungkin mampu menolak buaian Kris pun perlahan menutup kedua mata hazelnya yang sudah berhenti menitikkan air mata, mengikuti instingnya membuka mulutnya ketika gurunya menjilat kedua belah bibir merah itu menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya lalu kesempatan itu digunakan Kris untuk menyelusupkan lidahnya menyapu isi mulut Suho yang hangat dan basah itu sesekali mengigit lembut bibir atas dan bawah namja manis itu bergantian. Namja tampan yang menyadari kaki Suho yang perlahan lemas akibat ciuman tersebut pun dengan hati-hati menyelusupkan kaki kanannya diantara kedua kaki Suho menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping itu mesra dengan kedua lengannya, memperdalam ciuman tersebut sedangkan tangan Suho tanpa sadar mencekram kemeja depan Kris.

" hhh.. kau benar-benar merusak rencanaku Suho, padahal saem akan berencana akan membalas perasaanmu setelah kontrak mengajar saem berakhir" dengan gemas Kris membenamkan wajah Suho ke dalam pelukan hangatnya setelah sesi ciuman yang intens itu selesai, kemudian ia mengecup bertubi-tubi pucuk kepala Suho seraya menghirup aroma manis dari surai kecoklatan yang lembut itu.

" ja… jadi itu artinya saem juga mencintaiku?" Suho langsung menengadah dalam pelukan tersebut menatap Kris penuh harap seolah berharap keinginannya selama ini akan terkabul, guru tampan itu dapat menangkap nada bahagia saat Suho menanyakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas itu.

" tentu saja.. mana mungkin aku menciummu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu Suho.. lagipula.." Kris tersenyum tulus seraya mengelus sebelah wajah Suho yang semulus bayi itu, sedangkan namja manis itu tetap menatap Kris tanpa berkedip menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan dari mulut saem tercintanya.

" lagipula.. kau sudah merebut hatiku sejak pertama kali kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku" Kris dengan lembut mencium ujung hidung Suho dan tentu saja pria jangkung itu semakin menarik kekasih barunya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**END**

**Reviewnyaa please ^^ don't be silent.. gomawoo~**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO "SARANGHAE SUHO SONGSAENGNIM" REVIEWERS:**

**Felixio Ciel **(makasih :* author bakal nulis byk ff krisho laen kok)**, kimjoon **(author masih belum ada ide buat sequelnya nih :/)**, Alika Malik, SungRaeYoo, yoyoye, KrisHo aegya **(setuju bangetz ^^, suho emang cocok jd guru)**, hae15** (kalo soal request "overdose" memang author pernah rencana mau buat ffnya, tapi otak masih mampet alias ga ada ide.. kalau idenya nongol author buatin deh :D ato reader mw bagi ide?^^)**, DragonAqua, aif gii myeonnie, Ega EXOkpopers, fykaisoo, Pinky05KwmS.**

Banyak banget yang bilang Kris unyuu disini (author pas nulisnya ga sadar sama sekali -_-" pas baca ngulang baru connect! kkk) lalu ada readers yang nangis juga (yeyy! Author sukses buat readers mewek (T_T) terus yang bilang alurnya kecepatan sama feelnya kurang, memang author sadar banget tapi karena kejar waktu ngotot mw publish beginilah hasilnya T.T maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.. tapi author senenk bgt readers masih mw review (^o^)/ gamshaa~


End file.
